vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer (Supernatural)
|-|Possessing Nick= |-|Possessing Sam= |-|Possessing Castiel= Summary Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Light Bringer, The Morning Star, and Satan, is the second of the four Archangels created by God and is his favorite son. He is also a fallen archangel, and the first fallen angel. He is a recurring character, was the main antagonist of Season 5, and the secondary antagonist of Season 7 and Season 11. He is the original ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their god. As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, Lucifer is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favorite creation. This was caused by the Mark of Cain corrupting him and boosting his dislike towards humanity. He waged a war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven by God, and banished to Hell by Michael. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Like all other angels, Lucifer must have the permission of a strong enough human to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel, every pagan, and also every demon and species of monsters, most of whom deify him, thus being among the most powerful entities the Winchesters have ever encountered. But his power causes regular vessels to decay and required to drink vast amounts of demon blood or possess either his true vessel (Sam Winchester) or an alternate more stable vessel (Castiel). Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher (his child is said to be powerful enough to bring the universe to its knees) Name: Lucifer, Satan, The Devil, The Serpent, The Morning Star, The Light Bringer, The Dark Prince, The Deceiver, The Abomination Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Classification: '''Archangel '''Age: Billions of Years Old (Older than The Universe) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Photokinesis, Smiting, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Invisibility, Supernatural Senses, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation as he lacks one, Immunity to Time Manipulation, Acausality Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was going to scorch half the planet as a result of his battle with the Archangel Michael. Gabriel said that Archangels view the roasting of entire planets as a casual action) Speed: Subsonic+ Movement Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 5 '(Should be about on par with Michael) '''Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Class GJ (can overpower humans, Demons, Pagans and Angels with no effort) Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless Range: Cross-Universal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere) Intelligence: Immensely High. Extremely Manipulative and possessing extensive knowledge as a result of being one of the oldest beings in existence. Weaknesses: Holy Oil (to an extent), Archangel Blade Others Notable Victories: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile Gerard (Bleach) Gerard's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:TV Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sadists Category:Possession Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Hax